ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Joy Boys/Good Ol' Magic Part 1 - Let's Go, Bungalow!
Transcript The intro plays and, afterward, some noises are heard as someone sets up a microphone. *'Grey:' Hi! hello, my name is Grey. Grey Whyte, probably NONE of you have heard of me but I'm an artist. Some pictures of Grey's art pop up. *'Grey:' Um, and I'm also a gamer. I play games a lot and I decided to make a show about it. Me and my best friend Dave, say hi Dave. *'Dave:' Yo. *'Grey:' Yeah, he's a clown. Not insulting him in the slightest, he's a clown. He paints his face to entertain children. *'Dave:' He's right. *'Grey:' So, Dave, what're we playing? *'Dave:' A game about hot witches. *'Grey:' Haha, they're twelve! *'Dave:' Are they? *'Grey:' Pretty sure. *'Dave:' Aren't they like fifteen? *'Grey: '''Let's not take the risk, I don't want any controversy on our first episode. *'Dave:' I'll just put the game in. He does as the screen loads. *'Grey:' Did I not put the game in? crap, guess whoever watches this has been looking at a black screen for the past minute... uh... Michael put in a picture of... bananas for the first minute of the video. *'Dave:' Want me to just put the games in from now on? *'Grey:' Y... that would be nice, yes... He hits play. The title screen shows. The first cutscene starts to play and Grey skips it. * '''Dave:' You want to skip exposition? * Grey: What? is that a problem? * Dave: Did you play this game before? * Grey: I played up till the first boss and then I lost the game. * Dave: Lost Lost Or you just couldn't beat the first boss and quit? * Grey: It, uh... you know what, it was a combination of the two. But, in my defense, I was, like, nine. * Dave: Just start playing. He moves forward in the game and a student at the school runs into frame starts attacking. *'Grey:' Gah, oh my god! who is this guy, what do I do? He throws a few attacks and dies. *'Grey:' ...So, how's your day been? *'Dave:' (laughs) You died by a student?! *'Grey:' Okay, uh, first off... I skipped the tutorial cutscene so cut me some slack... *'Dave:' Ha! *'Grey: '''Alright, starting over. Grey exists the game without saving and restarts it from the beginning. The opening cutscene begins. A book opens up. *'Grey: Crap, there's no narrator. Uh... "in the far off land known as New Titania there lived a group of witches and wizards. They--" The page turns. * '''Dave: Read faster. * Grey: Uh, "and that school was called Tattoous Academy, named after the man who founded it. One student in particular, Charlotte Painex", weird name, "was about to come face-to-face with her first big challenge, the self-defense teacher himself, Mr. Bungalow." * Dave: Bungalow? * Grey: 'What? There's a brief moment of silence. *'Grey: 'Shit, I meant Lock! Dave laughs. *'Grey: 'Shut up! this is your fault! you're the one that made me read fast! *'Dave: Hey, I made comedy. *'Grey:' Anyway, uh, "Charlotte swore to--" The page turns and the book closes. *'Grey: '''Goddamnit... you know, I know more than I did last time, but I feel like I know less... *'Dave:' Ha! In the game, Mr. Lock is shown in the gym, speaking to a large group of students. *'Mr. Lock:' Okay students. *'Grey: Wow, that is not the voice I expected to come out of that face. *'''Dave: Have a grudge against Aku? *'Grey:' But doesn't he look like he'd be voiced by Patrick Warburton? *'Dave:' Plot twist muthafucka. But I can see why you think that